


Sing Me a Song as We Travel This Road..

by Honey_Bee80



Series: You're My Type Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Mechanic Dean Winchester, One Shot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are married and taking a honeymoon roadtrip to wherever the wind takes them.  A collection of one shots. Not necessarily chronological.  Lots of sexytimes, not a whole ton of plot.  Seriously, like so much porn.  And these two are so ridiculously, nauseatingly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my series but could maybe be read as a stand alone.

Castiel took the two foaming glasses of beer from the bartender and nodded in thanks. He turned and frowned when he realized the table where he had left Dean was empty. He quickly scanned the room, wondering if maybe his husband had snuck off to the bathroom when he heard the opening strains of music from the other side of the bar. It could have been anyone, it was open karaoke night. Dean never sang unless he was three sheets to the wind and tonight he was only two beers in. But as soon as Cas heard the music, he fucking knew. He shook his head, cheeks flushing and turned to the stage, knowing what he would find. Dean was grinning at him just before he launched into the lyrics. 

“Love….I get so lost sometimes..” Dean belted out, slightly off key, but still a warm sound that went straight to Cas’s heart. There was a running joke between the two of them about this song, mostly because Dean was so fascinated with Cas’s eyes. Never in a million years would Castiel have ever thought Dean would sing it, especially not in public. 

He reached the chorus and as he let loose the words, he looked right at Cas and winked. “Your eyes, the light the heat, your eyes I am complete…” Castiel ducked his head to hide his blush. When the song finished, a few people clapped and Dean took a comically exaggerated bow before he jumped off stage and rejoined Cas at the table. 

“Thanks babe.” He leaned in to kiss Cas’s cheek and took a big gulp of beer. “Doing that sober is harder than I thought it would be.”

“Then why did you, dumbass?” Castiel laughed. Dean scowled at him. 

“For you, asshole.”

Cas paused and put his beer down. He searched Dean’s eyes for a moment, catching the glints of embarrassment and sincerity there. He reached across the table and squeezed the mechanic’s calloused hand. “Thank you.” He murmured softly. Dean’s lips quirked up and he nodded. 

They chugged their beers in comfortable silence. They were somewhere outside Austin, Texas on their way to Las Vegas, maybe, probably. They had allowed the road trip to meander at it’s own pace, going where impulse and the winding back roads took them. Cas’s car handled well and Dean was finding he enjoyed driving it, even if it wasn’t his baby. 

“Wanna do one more round before we pack it in?” Dean asked, already half out of his chair on the way to the bar. 

“Sure.” Castiel had a feeling Dean was looking to get them both well on the way to buzzed, which was fine with him. The motel was literally five minutes away and drunk sex with Dean was always amazing. Not that sober sex wasn‘t awesome too. Without warning that thought train took off and picked up speed as white hot memories replayed in the back of his mind. Images of Dean bare and flushed. Flashes of sound broke in, the feel of sweat slick skin, and Cas could feel the blood rushing southward. He gave himself a self deprecating chuckle. The thought of Dean naked and moaning was enough to get anyone hot and bothered, man or woman, and Cas was only human. 

 

Speaking of Dean, he twisted around towards the bar to see what was taking so long. The mechanic was chatting with the bartender, a pretty blonde girl who was very obviously hitting on him. Dean was a flirt, it was just his personality, and Castiel accepted it knowing deep down that Dean would never stray. Jealousy wasn’t really in his make up, that was more Dean’s thing. Still, he felt something primal stir in him, maybe because he was almost drunk, or maybe because he was only recently married to the man, but he didn’t like the way that girl was looking at Dean. When she placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean flashed her a grin that showed his white teeth, he found himself getting out of his chair. 

Cas tried to be as casual and possible as he closed in, sliding a hand along Dean’s lower back to announce his presence. Dean turned to look at him, eyes questioning. “Hey baby.” 

“Wondered if you were brewing the beer yourself up here.” Castiel kept his tone light, but the look he shot the girl behind the bar was hard. 

“Oh naw…just talking to uh, what was your name again?”

“Tammy.” The girl offered with a syrupy smile. 

“Yeah..Tammy here. She was telling me about this cool museum in town.” 

“I see.” Cas’s eyes narrowed at the girl and he slipped his hand down into Dean’s back jeans pocket. Dean raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Anyway, I’ll take those beers now Tammy, looks like the hubby is getting impatient.” Dean chuckled. 

They girl’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and she handed them the glasses. “So you two are…” she paused as if unsure how to phrase what she was asking.

“Married, hitched, shacked up, banging? The answer is yes to all of the above.” Dean’s grin was blinding as he grabbed the mugs and headed back to the table, Cas in close pursuit. He set the glasses down and turned abruptly, startling Cas who was mere inches behind him. 

“And YOU!” He grabbed the shorter man’s belt loops and yanked, making Cas squeak in surprise. “You were fucking jealous you mother fucker.” His green eyes bored down into blue and Castiel started to stammer a protest then finally sighed and nodded, looking down and shrugging as he did so. His head popped back up in surprise when he heard Dean laughing. “I didn’t think you had it in you.” The mechanic marveled. 

Castiel bit his lip in embarrassment and Dean’s laugh died. The mirth in his green eyes started to shift into something more electric. “You know better than to do that to me.” Dean whispered, leaning in to breathe the words right into the shell of Cas’s ear. Cas shivered. 

“Do what?” Cas tried using his innocent voice but went right back to chewing his bottom lip, knowing full well what he was doing. 

“You little shit.” Dean groaned. “Come on.” he wrapped a firm hand around Cas’s bicep and tugged him down the dark hallway to the bathroom. He quickly scanned the stalls, determined they were alone, shoved the shorter man into the biggest stall and followed, locking the door behind him. With no prelude they attacked each other’s lips, biting and licking. Dean reached down and unbuttoned Cas’s jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers. He spun the smaller man to face the wall and Cas rested on his elbows to brace himself. Dean reached around to loosely stroke Castiel’s fully hard cock. The dark haired man bit hard on his lip trying not to moan, but still sounds escaped. Dean rubbed his denim clad crotch against Cas’s bare ass making Cas whimper. 

“Quit fooling around!” Cas hissed. 

“Tell me what you want.” Dean growled low in his throat. 

“Dean!”

“Come on…tell me. Tell me how jealous you were. Tell me how bad you want it.” 

“I…fuck…I want you to fuck me. Mark me. I don’t want you to ever let anyone else touch you because you’re mine.” The last words were barely above a whisper but Dean heard them. 

“As you wish, angel.” And leaned in to bite down on Cas’s neck, sucking hard as he did so. It would leave a large purple mark. When he released his teeth, he slowly undid his belt, then his jeans. He pushed them down just enough to free his throbbing cock. “You got lube baby?”

“Front left pocket,” Cas gasped out. Dean funbled for a moment before freeing the packet and he coated himself and two fingers. He plunged both fingers in at once, feeling a spark in his veins at the way Cas’s breath hitched and he pushed back seeking more. Dean twisted and crooked his fingers, enjoying the wet sound as he plunged in and out, enjoying the way Cas was letting out little whines. After a few moments, he braced his clean hand on the other man’s hip and guided himself inside. Normally he would go slow but he didn’t have the restraint for that tonight. He was fucking Cas in a bar bathroom and it was so hot and desperate he was almost ready to come right there. He slammed home and started thrusting. Cas met his movement, muffled moans breaking past where he was biting the back of his hand. Dean leaned down to bite another mark on Cas’s neck. 

“Ahhh…ahh…Dean!” Cas was trying and failing to keep silent. 

“I got you angel.” He could feel his own release coming fast, and reached down to stroke his partner hoping they could come in tandem. Cas rested his forehead against his arms, breath quickening, and with one violent tremor through his body, he spilled over Dean’s fingers. He clenched around Dean as he came, pushing Dean over the edge as well. 

They stilled and caught their breath before tucking themselves back away. Cas grimaced as he wiped up with toilet paper. “I need to clean up.” he grumbled. Dean leaned in to kiss him hard and smiled. 

“But what about the beer?”

“Forget the damn beer, Dean.” Dean made a sad face and Cas rolled his eyes. “The sooner we get back to the motel the sooner I get to fuck you.” Cas finally offered with a wink. 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Dean leaned in to smack Cas on the ass before sauntering out of the bathroom. Cas finished straightening himself as best he could and followed. Dean was waiting by the door wearing his leather jacket with Cas’s trench over one arm. Their beers sat abandoned and warm on the table as they walked out hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs to work on his marksmanship, or so says Dean.

“Whatsa matter, Cas? We haven’t seen so much as a sheep in 10 miles. This is literally the middle of nowhere.” Dean was lining bottles up on a dilapidated fence with peeling paint as he spoke. 

“I just don’t understand the point of this exercise. We both know you are the superior marksman. Do you really feel the need to put me to shame yet again?” Cas was leaning against the driver’s side of the blue GTO. 

“Because you need to get better, baby. And I got just the gun to teach you.”

“Might I remind you that I obtained that gun for you?”

“I know.” Dean had finished arranging the bottles and stepped close into Cas’s space, caging the smaller man between his arms as he rested his palms against the car. 

“Dean..what are you…?” Cas was cut off by the pressure of warm lips. He gripped one hand into the front of Dean’s shirt and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Dean was the one who finally stepped back, lips twitching in a smirk as pulled the pearl handled Colt from the back of his waistband and held it out to Castiel. Cas rolled his eyes, but took the weapon. 

He took up a position a fair distance from the lined up bottles and aimed the gun. Fired once. Just barely grazed the bottle he was aiming at. Dean snorted. “Shut up, Jackass!” Cas snarled at him. Dean was still chuckling but moved in behind Cas, pressing their bodies together and wrapping his arms around so that his hands covered Castiel’s on the pistol. 

“Stop focusing so hard. I can feel your body practically vibrating with tension. Relax.”

“Easier said than done. You know I don’t ever really relax.” Cas was right, he was perpetually strung a little tight, something that made it all the more rewarding for Dean to watch him come apart in bed. Dean tried to stomp that particular wayward thought down, but it refused to be quashed. He absently wondered if there would ever come a time when he could be in close proximity to his husband and not want him so bad it hurt. At the moment he was leaning towards no. 

“I can maybe help with that.” Dean murmurs, pressing a kiss to the nape of Cas’s neck. 

“Dean…” the tone is warning. “I would not term the response you are about to get as relaxation.”

“Try and shoot.” Dean is still whispering, right into Castiel’s ear. Cas pulls the trigger and one bottle goes down. Dean manuevers their joined hands. “Again.” Another bottle. Dean takes his hands away and rests them lightly on Cas’s hips. “Do this one on your own.”

Cas exhales, lines up the gun, and lets go. A third bottle falls. He lowers the weapon. Dean slides one hand from Cas’s hips to brush against the front of his jeans. Castiel inhales sharply. Dean presses more firmly and feels the growing hardness beneath his fingers. 

“Dean, I don’t see what this has to do with target practice.” Cas’s voice is slightly breathless and he unconsciously leans his body back against his husband. 

“Not a damn thing. I just can’t keep my hands off you.” Dean laughs. He reaches around to take the gun from Cas and walks over to the car. He opens the door, locks the safety, and tosses the gun onto the front seat. He feels body heat behind him and turns to come face to face with Cas who is well into his personal space. 

“Is that so?” Cas is grinning. 

“Hey, I married a hot guy.” Dean grins back. 

“So did I. Now get in the car.” Cas’s voice is firm. 

Dean looks at him in surprise, but obeys. Cas climbs in on top of him and shuts the door. He leans down to just barely nip at Dean’s lower lip. Dean surges up to deepen the kiss, but Cas pulls back, shaking his head with a smirk. He shifts to straddle Dean, and rocks down to press their growing arousal together through their jeans. Dean moans. Cas slips a hand up under Dean’s shirt and deftly pinches one nipple. Dean yelps. He switches to pinch the other and rocks their groins together again. 

“Aaah….Cas, baby, come on, stop teasing.” Dean whines. Cas shakes his head again and scoots back so he is straddling Dean’s knees, then he leans down and deftly undoes Dean’s jeans with his teeth. Dean lets out a hissing sound. “ God damn son of a bitch that was hot!” Cas looks up at him through his lashes and smiles. Then he leans back down to start mouthing at Dean through his boxers. Dean clenches his hands into fists and moans. Cas licks a stripe over his cloth covered cock and starts sucking through the fabric. Dean is already writhing and Cas has barely touched him. 

Cas unbuttons his own jeans and frees his erection then finally reaches in to pull Dean’s cock out of his boxers. He slides forward so he can press their cocks together and starts stroking them with one hand. It’s dry at first, but as the tips leak he slides his palm up to collect the dampness and uses it to slick the movement. Looking for something to do with his hands, Dean rests one on Cas’s hip and wraps the other around the hand that is jerking them both. He uses his hand to speed up the pace, and Cas matches him. They are both panting, and wanting, and so so close. Cas squeezes gently, and twists his wrist, and Dean bucks up, his body trembling at the edge of release. 

“Dean?” Cas is talking, but Dean can’t respond, he can only let out another keening moan. He squeezes Cas’s hip to let him know that he heard. Cas nods and with a handful more strokes they both spill onto themselves. Cas with an almost silent groan and Dean with a shout. 

Cas leans forward and buries his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, pressing small kisses. “Hey Cas, what did you wanna ask?” Dean finally rasps, reaching up one hand to smooth the other man’s dark hair. 

“It wasn‘t a question, not really. Just…I love you. I love you so much it almost hurts sometimes.” his voice is muffled. 

“I love you too, baby. And I want you all the time, and I can’t believe how fucking lucky I am.” Dean whispers back, wrapping his arms firmly around the man on top of him. Then he starts laughing. 

“What?” Cas lifts his head up and squints at Dean in confusion. 

“Look at the windows.” Dean is still snickering. Castiel glances around them and breaks into a laugh himself. All the windows are completely fogged over. “Guess we just christened your car, huh?”

“Yeah, we did.” Cas is still smiling as he snuggles back into Dean’s chest. They are sticky and sweaty, but for these few precious moments they lay still in the cocoon of their steamed up windows, Dean stroking Cas’s back and Cas lazily brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No married couple trip is complete without arguing.

“Dean, you don’t even like Elvis.” Cas has one bare foot resting on the dash and an arm out the window, the air ruffling his dark hair. 

“But he IS the king and we’re only two hours away from Memphis. Come on babe!” Dean takes his attention off the road for a moment to show Castiel his pleading eyes. Cas huffs a sign. 

“Fine. But if we are doing Tennessee we have to spend a day in Nashville.” 

“We are never gonna make it back in a week.” Dean admits. 

“Probably not. “

  

“Bobby will be pissed. “ 

“No he won’t. I told him I was taking you for a week minimum. He said as long as you weren’t gone for six months he didn’t give a shit when you got back. Mike and Luci are probably happy I’m gone, assholes.”

“I just hope my checks aren‘t too short, my time off isn‘t full pay.”

“Don’t worry about it. I am sure Bobby will pay some and I can cover whatever else we need.” Cas spoke casually, slipping on his sunglasses. 

“I don’t want you to cover it.” Dean’s tone was angry, and Cas looked over at him in surprise. “I don’t need you to take care of me, I can hold my own.”

“Dean, we’ve been through this. It isn’t fucking charity, you’re my partner, my spouse, that’s what we do for each other.”

“I have to pull my own weight, Cas. I have to.” Dean’s eyes were damp with unshed tears. “I have to be worthy of you.” he said at last, barely above a whisper. 

Cas took off his sunglasses and sat up straighter. “Get off the expressway.” Cas ordered. 

“What?” 

Castiel pointed at the exit coming up. “Get off the expressway and find a place to park the damn car.” Dean did as ordered and pulled into first available lot, which belonged to a Gas N Sip. 

“Now what!?" he turned to Cas in exasperation, flinging his hands up. 

“What the fuck do you mean you have to be ‘worthy’ of me? The hell does that mean!? I chose you, I love you, you are the strongest, best person I fucking know. How could you ever be unworthy over nickels and dimes?”

“You don’t get it, Cas! You have money, you’re gorgeous, you’re smart, you could literally have anyone. Why you chose me, I really have no clue but I don’t want you or anyone to ever think that I’m a dead weight or that I can’t take care of you.” 

“We take care of each other! That’s how it works! I have no idea why we keep having to have this same goddamn circular argument! I’m not some blushing barefoot bride you have to provide for!”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that! For all practical purposes, you don’t need me Cas, and that scares the living shit out of me! “ Dean’s voice breaks. “I can’t lose you.”

“You are an idiot. A motherfucking idiot. I just MARRIED you!!!!”

“It isn’t legal.” Dean retorts, well aware of how childish he sounds. 

Cas pinches the bridge of his nose and despite himself starts laughing. It isn’t really funny, but he can’t help it. The chuckles turn into full bellied laughter and suddenly he can’t stop. Tears leak from the corners of his eyes. Dean just stares at him, mouth agape, as if wondering if Cas has finally cracked and lost all his marbles. When he is finally able to catch his breath, Cas manages to spit it out.

“A criminal mastermind literally tried to assassinate my entire family last week. My cousin got shot. And we are arguing about money right now. Do you realize how stupid that is?”

Dean continues to stare for a long moment, then cracks a grin that turns into a snort. “I still don’t want you paying my bills.” he says, but his tone is less angry. 

“Fine. But if you need my help, I will help you, like it or not. “ Cas leans in to kiss Dean firmly, taking the other man by surprise. “ And never, ever say I don’t need you again. You are the air I breathe, you asshole.” Dean laughs at that, but it’s a choked up laugh that is holding back tears. 

“Might as well fill up since we stopped anyway. Want anything from the store, I could use a drink? And please don’t say pie,” Cas slips his shoes on and moves to get out of the car. 

“Just a Coke.” Dean replies. 

Dean fills the car and Cas collects the beverages and a couple bags of chips for the road. With a full tank of gas they pull back onto the freeway. “Graceland, here we come.” Cas murmurs, putting his foot back on the dash and his sunglasses back on his nose. He takes a swig of soda. “Lemme know when you want to swap out and I can drive.” 

Dean nods and cranks the music, Metallica would be Cas’s guess. He is still not familiar with all of Dean’s bands. Dean is driving with one hand, the other hand seeks out Cas’s without a word spoken. They thread their fingers and Cas rubs his thumb over Dean’s. They drive in silence for a few miles before Dean speaks. 

“I need you too. That’s why I flip my shit. I’m sorry.” 

Cas just squeezes his hand and says softly “I know.”

“Dude, did you just Han Solo me?” 

“I’m sorry Dean, but I don’t understand that reference.” 

“Seriously!? Come on man, I know I made you watch Star Wars!”

“I think I fell asleep.”

“I can’t fucking believe I married you.” Dean shakes his head. Cas puts the window back down, leans back, and closes his eyes. Dean is singing along, off key, to Styx as he drifts off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for homophobic language and some violence. Not between Cas and Dean obviously, cuz they're in LOOOOVE.

“Hey, wake up!” Cas starts at Dean’s voice and the loud knock on the window. His husband grins at him through the glass and waggles the key in his hand. Cas looks around, confused, and realizes that they are parked in a motel parking lot and it’s dark out. Dean must have decided it was time to stop for the night. Cas opens the door. 

“Where are we?” He yawns. 

“ About three hours from Vegas. I figure we can hit the road early and be there by lunch tomorrow. We’ll only get a day and a night there before we have to actually start heading back East.” 

Cas stands and stretches his arms over his head, hitching his shirt up. Dean’s eyes turn dark. Cas doesn’t seem to notice. He leans into the back and grabs his bag, closing passenger door behind him. He runs a hand through his dark hair, making it stick up more. He realizes Dean hasn’t moved and is just staring at him. 

“What? I drool on myself or something?” Cas asks, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. 

Dean’s mouth turns up in a half smile and he shakes his head. Cas tilts his head, confused and still not totally awake. 

“You look really fucking hot when you wake up.” Dean finally says, leaning in to peck a kiss to his husband’s lips. Cas shoves him away with a laugh. 

“My breath is probably terrible.” 

“I don’t care.” Dean insists, grabbing Cas’s wrist as he tries to shove the mechanic away again and kisses him firmly. 

“You fags wanna get a fucking room?” comes a grating voice.

Both men break apart and whirl in the direction of whomever is speaking. It’s a gritty looking middle aged man leaning against a battered pick up truck. 

“Don’t like it, don’t look.” Dean growls dangerously. 

“There are kids round here. No one wants to see that gross shit.” the man replies. 

Cas feels Dean tense and puts a hand on his husband’s arm. Dean turns to look into Cas’s beautiful eyes. They are hurt, but still begging him not to escalate things. 

“We have a room and are headed there now.” Cas says quietly, hefting his bag onto his shoulder and leading Dean towards the motel with one hand. The mechanic’s face is tight, but he reigns in his fury. 

“ Don’t know why they let the likes of you even stay round here. Fucking faggots.” the man grumbles as they cross the lot. Nasty as the exchange is, the couple is managing to keep their cool and not make a scene. That is until the man spits when they pass, and it lands directly on Cas’s cheek. The accountant freezes, angry and shamed and horrified. Dean snaps. He launches himself at the man with a roar and pummels him in the face. He is bigger, and younger, and much stronger and has the man subdued in a matter of seconds. He punches the stupid asshole in the face, in the chest, he is cursing a streak and yelling threats. He feels hands on him and struggles against them, his blind rage demanding that he punish the man who dared degrade his mate. The hands refuse to let go though, and he hears his name though the red fog of anger and adrenaline. 

“Dean! Baby! Stop….Please!” Cas. Cas is calling him. Cas is the one pulling at him, holding him back. Dean stops struggling. He feels a hand on his neck and turns to look at Cas, fear and worry clouding his blue eyes. He glances at the man he had been beating, who was now curled up beside his truck, whimpering, face bloodied. 

“Cas…” he whispers. He leans into the touch, tears burning his eyes. “I’m sorry…” 

“S’okay.” Cas pulls him into a fierce hug. They had acquired an audience, including the hotel manager who apparently had called the cops. Dean let the tears fall into Cas’s shoulder and the two men held each other until the black and white cars arrived. 

The officers spoke to the manager first, before approaching. The man Dean had assaulted seemed more or less ok, Cas had been quick to restrain Dean and the accountant was strong enough to have kept a lot of the blows from landing. The man was sitting on the curb, with an ice pack to his face that the manager had gotten for him. 

“So the manager says that you punched this guy here, but he also thinks the guy provoked the altercation. Wanna tell us what happened?” The first officer asked. The injured man started to protest, the second cop waved at him to be quiet. 

Dean spoke softly in a low voice. “He called us fags. Told us to get a room. We were going to walk away. Just let it go. And he spit…he…he spit on my fucking husband. No one touches Cas. NO ONE.” The last words were razor sharp. Dean felt tears again, but these were of rage. Cas laid a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. The accountant looked at the officers with cool eyes. 

“We were assaulted first, both with slurs and his fluids. If he wants to press charges, here is my family’s contact information. My brothers, my cousin, and my brother in law are all attorneys. We will bring fire and brimstone to court, believe me.” He hands them a card for Novak and Milton law associates along with a second card that reads Castiel Novak CPA, Milton and Novak Associates. “That one is my contact information. If you need us, we will be in room 203.”

“Uh, sure, look, but we need to talk more with your husband.” the officer stammers. 

“Not going to happen. If you want to take him to the station, you are taking us both, and I will have one of my brothers here in a matter of hours. Your choice, officers.” With that Cas led Dean away. 

They could hear the officers talking to one another and then the injured man who was apparently named Bill. “Goddamn it, Bill! How many fucking times you gonna pull this homophobic bullshit!? And this time you had to fuck with a guy who comes from a whole FAMILY of goddamn lawyers!? You better not be even thinking about pressing charges because this Novak guy is not playing around.” 

The grumbled reply indicated that Cas and Dean were probably not going to be bothered further by the police. Cas unlocked the door and pulled Dean inside, sat the taller man on the edge of the bed. Tossed the bag on the bed and pulled out his cell phone. He tapped one of his contacts. 

“Luci? It’s me. No…I’m fine, but I need to give you and Michael a heads up about something that happened just in case you get a phone call.” he recounted the incident as briefly as he could, explaining why Castiel had given out his brother’s contact information. Lucifer apparently was furious. “Luci, no, no I do not need you to come out here. No we are not going to have the bastard thrown in jail. Lucifer…calm the fuck down. What?…ok, fine. Dean, he wants to talk to you.”

Dean looked up, dazed. He hadn’t moved and his eyes were red. He took the phone from Cas. 

“Dean?” 

“Hey.” Dean murmured. 

“Thank you. You did what any one of us would have. You are family now, and I want you to know that we are always here if you need us. Castiel hesitates to defend himself, and it eases my mind knowing that you will always protect him.” Dean feels the tears well up anew. 

“Yeah…thanks Lucifer. Here’s Cas.” he hands the phone back. 

“Luci? Will you call Michael? Or maybe don’t call Michael, the last thing I need is him showing up here. Just keep a lid on it for now, nothing may come of it. No, I’ll tell Sam. Thanks. No, I really , really do not need you here. Bye.” Cas ends the phone call. He looks at Dean with worried eyes. 

“You ok? What did he say?”

“He..he thanked me for protecting you.” Dean managed to choke out. 

Cas knelt down in front of Dean between his knees and takes both of the taller man’s hands in his own. “I have never felt safer than I do with you.” he whispers, kissing Dean’s hands reverently. 

Dean lowers his head and lets the tears fall. He grips Cas’s hands desperately. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just lose control when it comes to you. I mean, I’m jealous and possessive, I know, it’s more than that. I would fucking die for you, angel.” 

Cas feels his own tears on his cheeks and he surges up to kiss his husband. He tastes salt from tears and isn’t sure if they are his own or Dean’s. He realizes it doesn’t matter. He presses his face to Dean’s chest, still on his knees, and hugs the other man as tightly as he can. Dean wraps his arms around the smaller man and buries his nose in Castiel’s hair. Cas can hear Dean’s heartbeat under his ear, steady and reassuring and he matches his breath to the rhythm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas can't hold his liquor. And porn.

Cas moved to roll over and groaned. His head felt like it was going to split in two and someone had shoved moth balls in his mouth. He managed to flop onto his stomach and shoved his head under his pillow. His felt a wave of nausea. 

“I told you those shots weren’t a good idea.” Dean’s voice sparkled with amusement beside him. 

“Fuck you.” Cas mumbled through the cotton in his mouth. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that drunk. You’re good at pool when you’re trashed though. We won like fifty bucks.” Dean leaned in and rubbed a hand over Cas’s back. “You were also super hot in bed before you passed out.” he chuckled. 

Castiel groaned again and pulled the pillow tighter over his head. He remembered bits and pieces. Slamming down the shots, challenging a couple of guys to a pool tournament. He remembered singing something loudly. And he did remember at least part of coming back to the motel and essentially throwing his husband on the bed and demanding to be fucked. He wasn’t sure if Dean obliged him or not. 

“Did we actually have sex?” He peeked one eye out from under the pillow. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You can’t remember?”

“No. Which is a pity. I always want to remember sex with you.” 

“I sucked you off, you called me a motherfucker, probably for not banging you, and you passed out. You were really fucking loud though.” Dean chuckled. “I had to put a hand over your mouth so we didn’t get kicked out.” 

Castiel flushed dark red. “Sorry.” 

Dean kissed his shoulder with a smile. “Nothin to be sorry about, angel. We had fun. Now lemme get you a couple pills for your head and some water.” He crawled out of the bed wearing just his boxers and rummaged in the duffel for the pills and filled a glass with water from the tap. He offered both to Cas who winced as he sat up, but took them. He swallowed the pills, finished the water and flopped back down. 

“Go back to sleep, baby. You’ll feel better in a few hours.” Dean told him. Cas could already feel his eyelids sliding shut so me grunted a sound he hoped came across as assent and let himself fall into oblivion. 

When he opened his eyes again, his head had calmed down to a very low ache and his mouth was gummy but no longer felt full of nasty fibers. He stomach was growling. 

“I got you Coke, Gatorade, and some crackers. “ Dean’s voice was strangely close. Cas looked up. The mechanic was propped beside him, nose in a novel. Cas sat up and looked around. Sure enough the proffered drinks were on the bedside table with a couple packets of saltines. “If you keep the crackers down and don’t look like you’re gonna chuck I’ll go get some actual food.” 

Castiel chugged the Gatorade first before downing some crackers. He opened the soda and sipped it. The carbonation and sugar tasted delicious. He looked at Dean, who had closed his book with a thumb still inside marking his page and was watching him. “Feel ok?” 

 

Cas nodded, feeling his cheeks heat. He wasn’t a big drinker, and it had been probably a decade since he had been hungover like this. He had cared for Dean through a few rough mornings but his husband had never had to do it for him before. “Yes. Thank you.” He mumbled. 

Dean just smiled and opened his book again. Cas eased out of bed to use the bathroom and brush the icky taste out of his mouth. He washed his face for good measure. He felt refreshed after and intended to walk back into the motel room and tell Dean he felt he could eat real food, but his eyes went to Dean and he paused in the bathroom doorway for a moment. 

The mechanic was still in bed, propped against the headboard wearing worn sweats and no shirt. One knee was bent and he gnawed his lip as he turned a page. He had gotten some sun while they had traveled and his arms and shoulders were a lovely shade of golden brown. His face had exploded with freckles that scattered his newly bronzed cheeks. He was beautiful and Cas couldn’t help choking on the lump that suddenly balled up in his throat. 

Seeming to sense he was being watched, Dean looked up. “What’s up?” he asked, sticking a card into the book and laying it on the nightstand. Cas tilted his head the way he always did when he was in deep thought and padded forward to climb in beside his husband. With a lithe motion he straddled the other man. Dean placed his hands on Cas’s hips and waited. 

“You are amazing.” Castiel finally whispers the words carried on just a huff of breath. 

“For what, getting you crackers?” Dean’s lips turn up as he laughs, as always slightly unnerved by Cas and his compliments. He moves to push the other man off him, but Cas braces on the headboard and refuses to move. 

“Yes. And for loving and respecting me even when I’m three sheets to the wind. For literally making me a car, for always taking care of me. For making me whole.” The last part is just barely audible. He leans in to bury his face in Dean’s neck. Dean slides his hands from Cas’s hips to smooth over the planes of his back. A few fingers wander up to toy with the dark curls at the nape of Cas’s neck. Cas turns his head slightly and sucks Dean’s earlobe between his teeth. The mechanic inhales sharply. 

“You must feel better.” Dean states on the exhale. 

“Fuck me.” Cas’s words are spoke right into Dean’s ear all moist and hot. 

“Oh baby, you are playing my song” Dean’s voice is dark and low, his body already responding beneath Cas’s hips. His hands wander back down and into the waistband of Cas’s boxers. He grabs a handful of ass and squeezes, making Cas whimper and squirm. The movement grinds their groins together and they both groan softly. Castiel moves his mouth slowly down along Dean’s neck, his shoulder and over his chest. He rolls a nipple between his teeth and smiles at the moan it pulls from the other man. He sucks hard, and feels Dean’s hips buck up. He rolls his own down. The spark of friction feels delicious. 

He can feel Dean pulling at him, trying to dislodge him, probably trying to flip him onto his back, but he isn’t interested in that right now. He swirls his tongue over Dean’s belly, feeling the man stiffen. Dean thinks he’s chubby. Cas thinks Dean is insane.

He flicks his tongue into Dean’s belly button, gratified when Dean’s breath hitches. He licks very slowly along the edge of Dean’s waistband. Dean’s hands squeeze his cheeks again. He tugs at the waistband and Dean lifts up enough for Cas to get them down. His throbbing erection springs free. Castiel noses at it, but does not touch it with his mouth. Dean whines. He nibbles at the crease where groin meets thigh. He sucks at Dean’s hipbone. Dean’s eyes are now closed and his fists are clenched. Cas takes pity on him and licks a wet stripe along his shaft. The sound Dean makes is kind of a strangled gargle. With no further ado, Cas swallows him down, taking it as far as he can, feeling the need to gag but repressing it. He sucks hard, and begins moving his head. 

Dean grips his hair, pulling just hard enough for it to feel good. Cas hums around Dean’s cock, his own neglected arousal between his legs twitching. He grazes with his teeth and Dean hisses and bucks up, pushing farther down Cas’s throat. Cas moans. So Dean does it again. 

“You want me to fuck your mouth or your ass?” Dean’s voice is wrecked. He starts thrusting up into Castiel’s mouth, making the other man splutter and moan louder, his voice muffled by the cock buried between his lips. Dean fucks up a few more times before pulling Cas’s hair hard. “Get off, baby. I don’t wanna come yet.” 

Cas whines, but complies. Dean pulls Cas’s boxers down and the accountant slides them the rest of the way off before settling back on Dean’s lap. He rubs his naked ass over Dean’s hard cock and they both sigh with pleasure. Dean puts two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucks them, eyes blown. Then he plunges them into Castiel’s hole. Cas arches and keens, hands gripping the headboard. Dean thrusts the digits in and out, in and out, so slowly. Cas leans down to suck Dean’s bottom lip, gently biting it as he does. 

Dean pulls his fingers out and grabs for the lube they had left on the small table. He coats his cock and uses one finger to slip some inside Castiel. Cas lifts up and lines Dean up with his hole, easing onto the pulsing thickness with a gut deep cry. 

Dean waits patiently until Cas rocks down, and then he pushes up. They fuck with rolling movements, rocking into each other. Cas is panting against Dean’s shoulder, hands white knuckle on the headboard as he grinds his hips. Dean’s hands hold firmly to Cas’s taut thighs. 

“Cas…unf, ah,..uuuuuh…” Dean trails off, his body tightening as he approaches his climax. 

“Come on, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!….” Cas’s words are desperate and begging, seeking something more than the gentle movement Dean is giving him. 

“Ugh…god, fuck, you feel so fucking good on my cock. So good, Cas. Take it like such a good little bitch.” Dean’s voice is low growl. Cas lets out a choked sound. “You want me to fuck you so hard?” he punctuates with a hard thrust up. Cas thows his head back, baring his neck. Dean surges up and bites hard along the exposed skin. “You want it rough baby?” 

In one smooth movement he rolls them, putting Cas onto his back. Dean puts one of Cas’s legs over his shoulder and slides back in, thrusting in earnest. Cas’s hands scrabble at the sheets, clutching frantically. His head thrashes on the pillow as he lets loose breathy curse words. Dean grips Cas’s gorgeous hips and pounds in, Cas using the sheets and Dean’s hands on his hips to keep his body from scooting forward. 

‘Mother fucking, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck! “ Cas is yelling and Dean is pretty sure they are going to get a call about the noise. 

“Yeah? Yeah? You want me to fuck you so good? You’re such a slut. You gonna come on my cock? Come on, come all over yourself with my cock up your ass. Come for me. Fucking come” Dean’s words are commanding. Cas’s breath is coming in frantic whines. Dean snaps his hips once, twice more and Cas screams, pumping salty liquid all over his belly. Dean feels Cas clench around his cock and comes with a groan. He slows his movement but continues to take Cas as he rides out his orgasm. Cas whimpers beneath him. With a lewd sound Dean leans over and licks up some of the come pooled on Castiel’s belly. Then he leans over and kisses his husband deep and filthy, letting the accountant taste his own spunk on Dean’s tongue. 

As the they break apart, Castiel snorts a small laugh. “So I’m a naughty slut, am I?”

Dean grins. “You liked it.” 

“Yeah I did. Love it when you talk dirty.”

“We are so gonna get kicked out, that was loud as fuck.” 

Cas shrugs. “Eh, prudes. Come on lets grab a shower and go get something to eat.”

“How about a couple drinks?” Dean’s face is teasing. 

“Ugh…no way. I’m not drinking again for at least a few days.”

They wash each other with gentle hands and warm laughter, dressing in comfortable silence. As they are leaving their room, the door to the room next next to them opens. It’s an older woman, with silvery hair. She wears a sweater and polyester slacks. She looks at them with knowing eyes and says cheerfully. “That was the most entertainment I’ve had in years!” before walking away. 

Dean bursts out laughing and Cas just gapes, face aflame. “Dean, we need to go to another motel. Like now.”

“Hell no! We gotta give her an encore performance later!” Dean is full body laughing, tears leaking from his eyes. Castiel can’t help but be charmed by it even as he mock scowls and demands Dean get in the damn car because he’s starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors on this chapter, I wanted to hurry get it posted so I might have missed some small stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head home...

“Well what did you expect?” Castiel asks, turning briefly to glance at Dean before shifting his eyes back to the road.

“Not sure. I just didn‘t expect it to be so overwhelming.” Dean replies thoughtfully, still staring at the postcard in his hand. The Grand Canyon had been amazing, and he had literally felt something akin to awe. It was a strange experience, and he hadn’t anticipated feeling like that. 

“Good thing that was our last stop then, probably nothing was going to top that.” Castiel laughs softly. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually on our way home. “ Dean sighs, a quick glance out the window at the signage reminding them that they were about three hundred miles from Lawrence. 

“I know.” Castiel drums his fingers on the wheel. “Part of me just wants to keep driving forever and never go back.” 

Dean reaches over and rests a hand on Cas’s knee. “Me too. But I’d probably start missing Sam and Bobby and your brothers would hunt us down.” 

“That they would.” Castiel agrees, rolling his eyes. “They can’t function without me.” 

“I can’t function without you either.” Dean says softly, squeezing the other man’s knee. Cas turns to look at him with a small smile. 

“You wanna drive straight through, or stop in a few hours?” Castiel asks, taking one hand off the wheel to lightly brush through Dean’s hair. 

“Let’s go straight though. I kind of miss our bed. I’ll try and sleep a little, wake me up when you need a break and I’ll take over.” Dean reaches into the back and grabs Cas’s coat, pulling it over himself like a blanket before leaning against the door and closing his eyes. 

He wakes up when the car stops. Blinking his eyes groggily, he turns to look at Cas. “My turn?” 

“Nope. We’re home.” Cas opens the door and climbs out as he speaks, arching his back to stretch. 

Dean frowns, his brain coming back online. “You drove all that way by yourself? Cas….”

“I drove through for some coffee a couple hours back. I was safe. Now come on, we got a bunch of crap we need to schlep up to the apartment.”

They each grab their bags as well as the assorted souvenirs they had accumulated. It takes two trips to get everything upstairs, and when the last of it is finally inside the apartment, Dean releases a relieved sigh and tosses his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs. He glances at the digital clock on the stove. It reads just after two am. 

Castiel is hanging up his coat and toeing out of his shoes, swaying a little as he does so. Dean shakes his head. “Baby, go to bed.” 

“Not unless you do.” Cas is making his petulant face with the stuck out bottom lip that Dean never fails to find fucking adorable. 

“I just woke up, I can unpack, you sleep.” 

“No.” Now Cas is folding his arms and Dean can tell there will be no winning this discussion. The mechanic reaches down to untie his boots and pulls them off. He takes Cas by the hand and leads the accountant to their room. 

It’s just like they left it, bed neatly made and the small plug in air freshener wafting something floral. The two men strip down to boxers and climb into bed. Dean rolls onto his side and Cas shuffles closer, pressing his back to Dean’s chest. Dean slides one arm over Cas, resting his palm on Castiel’s belly. Almost immediately Castiel’s breathing slows and Dean knows he is asleep. Dean isn’t tired, but he is content, safe in his own bed, with Cas as a warm soothing weight beside him. Dean slides his hand upward, resting it on Cas’s chest and feeling the slow beat under his fingers. He kisses Cas’s neck, and his hair, letting himself inhale slightly because Cas’s shampoo is something unique and citrusy that he loves. 

In the quiet dark, Dean’s eyelids become heavy, despite the hours he had slept in the car. He squeezes Castiel close, smiling when the other man grunts in in his sleep. “I love you, angel.” he whispers just before succumbing to sleep. He doesn’t hear the murmured “I love you too” or feel the warm kiss on his palm before Castiel turns over and buries his face in Dean’s chest. 

 

Dean is awake first, and has covered the fridge in all the picture postcards they’d collected on their trip. The radio is on with the volume low and Dean is dancing in front of the stove flipping pancakes when Castiel wanders in. Dean turns when he hears the footsteps and without a word hands Cas a mug of coffee. Cas leans against the counter and sips the hot brew for a few moments, watching Dean slide the pancakes onto plates. 

“That was the first thing you ever made for me.” he says, his lips curving up at the memory. 

Dean turns to grin at him. “I remember. And I was terrified that I was being too presumptuous.”

“I liked that you were presumptuous.” Cas sets his mug down and walks over to press his body to Dean’s back. 

“You ever wonder what would have happened if I’d never bumped into you?” Dean asks, his voice very small. 

“I like to think that we would have met somehow, some way. I can’t imagine a life without you in it.” 

Dean clicks off the stove and turns to face Castiel. “Me neither.” He leans down and kisses his husband firmly, despite Cas’s sputters about morning breath. When they break apart he rests their foreheads together. “Hey, Baby, can I ask you something?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did it hurt?”

“What?” Cas steps back, tilting his head in confusion. 

“When you fell from Heaven?” Dean’s eyes are sparkling and Cas can tell he is just barely not laughing. 

“Yes.” Cas retorts, hitting Dean in the arm. He picks his mug back up and grabs the paper off the counter. “Should we let the brothers know we’re back?” he asks as he slides into one of the kitchen chairs and spreads the newspaper in front of him. 

Dean sets the plates on the table and goes to fetch the syrup and butter out of the fridge before sitting down across from Cas. “I don’t think it would kill them to think we’re still gone for one more day.” 

Cas smirks at him around the mouthful of pancake he is chewing. He swallows. “So what do you want to do today?” 

Dean’s eyes darken a little and he sips his coffee deliberately for a long moment. “You.” 

Castiel feels tendrils of heat coiling in his belly. “ Just let me finish my pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want any unfinished works hanging over my head for Christmas, so I decided to wrap this one up. Hopefully you enjoyed it if you are fond of this verse.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos rock my socks.


End file.
